Decoration of cakes, pastries or the like foodstuffs with an attractive and tasty frosting or icing is a necessary and time consuming task. The preparation thereof frequently results in a significant mess, with spillage and clutter as a consequence of the required mixing containers, food coloring and flavoring bottles. This is especially true on a commercial level when it is desired to prepare frostings of varying colors for differing festive occasions as well as to provide frostings or trim icings of various flavors to complement the cake or pastry.
Frostings and icings having a high viscosity are usually applied using a baker's pastry bag, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,517, 4,844,917, and Des. 310,317, or with a pastry gun as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,069. The pastry bag and the pastry gun require significant force to squeeze the bag or trigger to force high viscosity frosting or icing through shaped nozzles and onto a cake or pastry. When used on a commercial level where numerous cakes and pastries must be coated with frosting and icing, the users hands may become fatigues thus requiring the user to take rest breaks. Resting due to fatigue can undesirably raise the cost of preparing the cakes and pastries. Furthermore, fatigue can result in unwanted miss-application of the frosting or icing. Thus, there is a need for a device which applies high viscosity frostings and icings that does not require significant human force during application in order to avoid undesirable fatigue.
Forming pastry dough into shapes is similar to forming icing or frosting. Pastry bags have been used to form pastry dough into desired shapes. However, as with icing and frosting, when used on a commercial level where numerous pastries must be formed, fatigue can occur which requires significant amounts of resting. Resting due to fatigue can undesirably raise the cost of preparing the pastries. Therefore, a device which is capable of forming pastries without significant human force is desired.